My love (All that I need sequel )
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Miaka has been away for four years. When she returns can her and John (Master Chief) pick up where they left off? Read to find out! OC/ Master Chief. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The UNSC, the United Space Command, a great military branch, but some of its soldiers are better than others. Like the Spartans. They are highly trained soldiers than stand no less than seven feet tall and are not fully human. The leader if this group, Master Chief John 117, is a half robot man that is amazing on the battle field. He is over just about everyone in the UNSC. If you dot do what he says you're in deep trouble. He has been through it all. He's the best in the business.

Walking through the forest, I couldn't help but think about how I got here. I was attacked from behind, by what I think to be covenant but there's no way to be sure. I woke up in a room and I burst out of there without them noticing. I was walking through town before this happened, minding my own business and BAM! It happened without a thought or word I was on the ground and I don't know what happened after that.

As I walked through this place I was thinking about a guy I met in Spartan training. John, now he's known as Master Chief. He's a great friend of mine and now one of the greatest fighters this world has ever known. I couldn't get that off my mind. Only him. I am a Spartan but I returned back to earth due an injury that all of the doctors thought couldn't be fixed. Well, they were wrong. The doctors back home said it was somewhat miner and fixed with a quick surgery. That was four years ago and now after what happened earlier I am back on planet Reach. The only thing is I have no clue where I am, I have no protection or weapon and I'm one hundred percent LOST.

As I continued walking I heard something or someone walking in the dead leaves. I turned, stopping in my tracks to see who or what it was. I saw...Nothing. I continued to walk it kept getting closer and closer until a armored arm wrapped around my neck holding a gun to my head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" It was him, I knew it was. Somehow he found me.

"J-John- Stop it's me, Miaka." I said as I tried to get air to my lungs. He let go of me and I dropped to the ground trying to catch my breath.

After I caught my breath I stood up at my full height of 6''5' I looked at him with a crooked smile.  
"Why did you do that?" I asked looking at him.

"Humans aren't supposed to be here without the proper protection or UNSC personal."

"I know I'm not stupid... I was looking for you. Somehow I ended up here. I was smacked in the head and i woke up in a random place, so I escaped and started looking for you."

"Okay, come on we need to get you back to the base so you can get your armor." I nodded and we set off towards a wart-hog.

After we got back to the base I got my armor and what not then as usual I was assigned a mission.

"What?! That's bogus! A brand new mission and I just got here! That's total bull shit!" I said as the meeting adjourned.

"That's war." One of the ODST's said as he walked beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me."

"Oh no you didn't! Come here soldier!" I exclaimed. Yes, I am high enough rank to boss the other soldiers around.

"What!" He said as he walked up to me.

"No, you do NOT talk to a Commander like that!"

"You aint no commander!"

"Ye-"

"Yes she is O'Brian and if you smart off to her again your ass is out of here!" The commanding officer exclaimed as he walked up to us interrupting me, "and she is your commanding officer on this new mission and if you say one word about it I swear you will not like what I do to you!" O'Brian pouted as I smirked. He saluted his commanding officer, for now, made a face at me then walked off.

"He's going to be a hand full!" I said as he walked off.

"You can handle it Samarason, and if not chief can." He said walking off.

"Wait Chief is going on this mission to?" I asked following behind him.

"Yes, he is your commanding officer. You do something you ask him first but he won't be there mush so you will be in charge 90 percent of the time."

"Oh, am I ready? I mean I've been off for a while and don't know any new info..."

"You can handle it. You've got one of the best recruits on your team and he will help you."

"It's not O'Brian is it? As you can tell we don't get along to well."

"It's not him but he does know a good bit you've just got to try to get along with him. He's smart but 90% of the time he acts completely stupid."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" O'Brian shouted from down the hall.

I laughed and shook my head as I walked off down the hall, in the opposite direction as everyone else. I need some rest before we leave in the morning. I honestly think that 4 hundred hours is way too early but I don't make the rules.

I did everything and hit the bunks to get some sleep. I am not going to eat anything so I can get more rest. If I don't go to sleep now I will NOT get up later on. As I lay in my bed I kept wondering where chief was. I got out of bed and walked through the base and found his bunk room. The door was cracked so I slowly opened it and went in. He was sitting at a small desk with no armor on. I quietly closed the door and walked over behind him.

"Chief?" I said almost in a whisper as I walked closer to him.

"Yeah?" He said not once looking away from his work.

"Um well do you know how long it's been since me and you last saw each other?" I asked looking at him from his right side.

"Two or three years, am I correct?" He asked looking up at me.

"Well I think it's been more like four but who's counting?" I said sarcastically. He slightly smiled.

"Is that all you wanted Miaka, I'm trying to finish this before tomorrow's mission."

"Um- Yeah I guess..." I said sad that he is trying to get rid of me that fast. I turned and started to walk out then I had an idea. I turned around, walked back up to him, placed my hands on his shoulders, pushed him back, and kissed him. I felt him try to break the kiss but he soon relaxed into the kiss and placed his hands on my hips pulling me into his lap, making me straddle his waist. I put my arms around his neck, intensifying the kiss more. I moaned into his mouth as he put his hands on my ass, squeezing it gently.

"John…" I moaned as he made his way down my face to my neck.

"I think someone has missed me." I said with a smile as he pulled me closer. I could fell his member pressing through his boxers and hitting my thigh. I loved the fact that I can do this to him after all this time away from one another. He nodded then stood up.

"Where are we-"My question was quickly answered as he laid me on the bed. He walked over to the door, closed it, and locked it before coming back over to me. I stood on my knees and placed my hands on his hips, slowly putting them under his shirt. I slide his shirt up and off of him. Once I got it off he took my shirt off along with my bra. He started to massage my breast while kissing my neck. I could feel myself getting wetter with each touch. Even thou Chief don't have the gentlest hands in the world, he does know how to make me feel extremely hot when he touches me.

I slowly layed back on to the bed while pulling chief down with me. I smiled as he laid on top of me and kissed me. I rubbed his back lovingly as I slide my hands inside his boxers. I started to pull them down and he gave me a puzzled look.

"What?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head and I continued to slide my hands down on his thick muscular legs. Once I got them to about his knee he slides them off the rest of the way. He took my panties off then laid over me.

"Come on big man don't make me wait…" I said looking at him. He has a habit of making me wait and he knows how impatience I am. Finally he slowly slid into me to the hilt. I moaned as he did so.

"John…"

"What?" He said into my ear in a loving tone.

"Please…"

"Please what Miaka?"

"Fuck me…" He kissed me then started a slow pace. After a few minutes he picked up his pace and pounded in and out of me hard and fast. Even though he is kind of a stick in the mud he still knows how to work a woman's body.

After minutes of this wonderful bliss chief came inside me at the same time as me. The good thing is I am on birth control so we can do things like this. He pulled out of me and laid beside me, pulling me into his arms in a loving embrace.

"I love you John… I'm your girl… and only yours" I said with a smile as turned to look at him.

"I love you to Miaka, and yes you are my girl." He said as he kissed me then closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, as did I.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up thirty minutes early the next morning I went ahead and got ready for the mission. Chief had already got up so I knew I could find him. I got my clothes on and walked to my room. I put my armor on and went to the hanger, where chief was getting ready for the mission just a little early.  
"You're getting ready early to?" I asked as I walked up beside him. He nodded and kept his eyes on his work. I started to gather up my things which include: guns, knife, grenades, and one armor ability. I like to be with chief but when he's in a bad mood he's a pain in the butt to get along with. I never knew someone could act just like me until I met chief. He acts almost just like me when I'm mad. I keep to myself, I'm extremely quiet and I like to be alone and be mad alone. I don't know if he was mad at me because of earlier or what. I smiled took my helmet office and laid it to the side.  
"Why won't you talk to me? Are you mad at me or what?" I asked looking at him.  
"I'm not mad I'm trying to concentrate on my work."  
"But it's me MIAKA! Your girl..."  
"You're not my girl! Don't you ever say that again." He snapped at me. I looked at him shocked that he was like this I said that yesterday and he agreed with me but now he's mad at the world and wants to be a jerk. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes and I knew he could tell. Even though he had his helmet on I know he could tell.  
"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO BE A JERK TO ME GO AHEAD AND BE A JERK BUT DONT COME LOOKING FOR ME WHEN YOU NEED OR WANT SOMETHING!" I shouted at him. I grabbed my helmet and all my things then stormed off. I sat my things in the pelican then went to my bunk room. I had to think about this situation.

As I walked into my room and closed the door and broke down and started to cry. I slide down a wall, crying extremely hard.  
"How could he do this to me, how could he be such a jerk to me?" I said to myself between my tears.

I heard the door open, but I didn't even open my eyes or lift my head. I didn't want to see anybody especially Chief. I defiantly didn't want to see chief.  
"Miaka?" His voice was softer than usual and he sounded concerned.  
"Go-Away!" I said barely lifting my head. I heard him lift his helmet and lay it on the bed. I heard him walk over to me.  
"Miaka, I'm sorry I was being stupid. I don't normally apologize to anybody, but you. I feel like I can say anything to you. You are one of my only friends I can tell you anything. Please forgive me for what I said to you, I didn't mean it." He said, and I honestly didn't think it was him. I looked up not believing my ears.  
"Do you really mean that?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded and looked at me.  
"I forgive you, but am I—your girl?"  
"Yes…" I smiled and got onto my knees, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. I pulled back and kissed him. I was hoping he wasn't in a bad mood.

Later that morning everyone was in the hanger ready to go. We all loaded in to the pelicans and left.

When we were dropped off I could tell the covenant were close I just didn't know how close until I turned my motion tracker on. They were about thirty feet ahead of us.

"Move in quiet guys." I said into my helmet. We all went through, chief took the first shot. That's when the combat started.

After all but one hunter and about a dozen grunts were left the ODST's moved to the side so chief and I, the Spartans, could take over.

"CHIEF!" I screamed as I watched a hunter pick him up and throw him. We are doomed but not without a fight.

I smacked about ten grunts, determined to get to chief.

"I'M COMING JOHN!" I screamed as I smacked one more grunt then took off running to chief. There's one thing I forgot about, the Hunter. I saw him so I jumped and did a back flip over him, jumped on his back and stuck a plasma grenade into his back then jumped off. I went back to Chief, sliding on my knees when I got close. I laid over him to try and protect him when the grenade blew. Once that was over I got the ODST's to get the pelican so we could get Chief and the other soldiers the hell out of here. While the others weren't looking I took off John's helmet to make sure he was still alive. That was a pretty hard attack and I don't think even John can get out of that without medical attention. I took my helmet off as well so I could look at him better.

"John, look at me. John!" I said as I slightly hitting his face to get him to wake up. I took my right hand and slide it to his grabbing it and holding it while tears started to fall.

"Please don't leave me, I won't be able to handle it please don't." I said with my face extremely close to his. After I thought he was gone I felt his hand grip mine.

"Miaka?" He said in an extremely low voice.

"Chief, I'm here it's okay a pelican is one it's way."

"G-good…" I looked at him and his eyes opens slightly. I leaned in and kissed him, then I heard the pelican. I broke from him and looked at him.

"Do you want your helmet on?" I asked. He barely nodded, then I put it back on.

Once we got back to the base I wanted to stay with chief but the commander told me I need to rest. I didn't want to but he ordered me to so I basically had to. I walked back to the bunks and went into John's room. I removed all my armor then slide into the bed. The same bed where John and I made love just last night.

"Please be okay, John, Please be okay." I said as I slowly cried myself to sleep, hoping and praying John is okay.


End file.
